After
by Scripta Lexicona
Summary: Snapshot of a future Christmas with Light and L. Major fluffy. Part of Aure 'verse.


AN: Kind of screwed up with this. Was supposed to be a part of Absolution, but I wrote it early and I couldn't wait to post it and it ended up being Christmas anyway, so here it is, in all it's super-fluffy glory!

* * *

**After  
**_(AKA The Fluffenstein Monster)_

"… 'There is but one thing that may bring her back,' the man spoke.

" 'Who are you?' the king demanded.

" 'Just a forgotten man, though I once lived here,' the man answered to the king's confusion, for he had long forgotten about the boy who had befriended his daughter.

"The man stepped forward and before anyone could stop him, laid a kiss upon the princess's lips. The king ordered him taken away, angry that a common person dare touch the princess and in such a way. But before the guards removed the man, the princess's eyes opened and she gently smiled. She smiled more brightly still when her gaze came to rest upon the man who had been her childhood friend, and she held out her hand to him.

"And so it was that the princess took him for her husband and no accord was reached between the two kingdoms for many years until the skillful and wise ruling of the princess and the once-forgotten man had built such a rich and large kingdom that they expanded out beyond the valley and welcomed the western kingdom to share in their fortune. And they passed the legacy down to their children and children's children, creating the greatest kingdom that had ever been or ever would be."

"So they lived happily ever after?"

Light smiled fondly down at the small girl nestled in the over-sized and fluffy pillows on her bed. "Do _you_ think they lived happily ever after?"

She scrunched up her face in thought for a little while. "Well," she finally spoke, "if they were like you and Daddy, I think they probably fought sometimes and were silly a lot but were mostly happy."

Light chuckled. "I think you're probably right." There was peaceful silence as Light stroked some fly-away strands of golden-brown hair out of the girl's face and away from her large hazel eyes.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Auré?"

"Is Santa _really_ going to come down the chimney tonight and leave presents?"

"What do your insides tell you?" was his response, playfully tickling her stomach. She giggled and squirmed then began chewing on a nail as she considered.

"Um, I don't really think so," she finally concluded. "But … I like the _idea_ of Santa."

"Nothing wrong with that, Princess," Light smiled before fixing her with a stern look. "Now, did I see you biting your nail?"

She shrank down into the pillows. "Daddy does it," she mumbled.

"And what did I tell you about Daddy?"

"Ummm … no socially acceptable person … would ever do anything Daddy does?"

"That's right. So no nail biting, okay?"

"Okay, Papa." She sat up so that she could wrap her little arms around him in a tight hug that Light returned, stroking her hair which he now noticed had been done into a thick, perfect plait. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away to see her face.

"Did Daddy do this for you?" he asked, tugging lightly on the braid. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"We've been practicing on Lucy," she told him, pointing at the porcelain doll that stood on one of her shelves. Then she beckoned him closer, and when Light bent down, she cupped her hand over his ear and whispered, "I've been practicing by myself, too. I did it on my own once. But I like it best when Daddy does it."

"Well, don't worry, I won't tell," Light grinned at the girl.

"I did it pretty good, too!" she stated proudly.

"Pretty well," he corrected, tweaking her nose.

She stuck her tongue out but grinned. "Pretty well," she parroted.

"I think it's time for bed now, Princess. Who do you want tonight?"

"Beah!" she declared with a bounce. "And don't forget to put Cocoa on Reese's lap!"

"Of course," Light promised as he crossed to the bay window where a row of teddy bears were precisely lined up on the wide seat that had been built into the recess. He removed one near the middle, setting the smaller bear in its lap on top of another and then returned to the bed to hand the bear over to the eagerly waiting girl.

"Papa? Can Daddy put me to bed tonight, too?"

Light laughed. "I don't see why not." He walked over to the doorway and stuck his head out into the hall, calling, "There's a princess in here who needs putting to bed!" A moment later, L appeared, a small smile quirking his lips. Stepping into the room, he looked around in faux confusion, head tilted and finger at his lips.

"A princess?" he asked, opening drawers and peering inside, looking behind the tiny armchair, lifting the skirt to check under the bed. "I'm afraid I don't see her…."

"Daaaaddyyyy!" she whined through giggles.

"Hmm. Perhaps she is under this ragamuffin." He carefully gripped her ankles and hauled her up, leaving her hanging upside-down above the bed while she shrieked with laughter and clutched her bear, Light indulging in some chuckles himself as he watched them.

"She's not here, either…."

"Daddy, it's me!" came the rather breathless insistence from the now red-faced girl. L swung and plopped her back down on the bed and pretended to inspect her.

"Why, yes, so it is," he concluded with exaggerated surprise. "Is the princess ready for bed then?"

"Uh-huh!" When L raised the covers, she dutifully crawled underneath, nestling down as he tucked the sheet and comforter around her. He smoothed back some strands of hair that had been loosened and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Goodnight, baby," he murmured. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Light joined them, also bending down to lay a kiss on the sweetly smiling girl. "Goodnight, Auréliane."

"Goodnight, Papa." They exited the room together, Light switching off the light and L pulling the door closed, leaving it open just a crack.

"Did you get everything ready?" Light asked as they walked down the hall.

"Of course," L answered simply and Light smirked at him.

They went into a room which was darkened except for a glimmering Christmas tree in one corner, a low, crackling fire, and the electronic glow of an idle TV screen. On the table next to the plush sofa was a bottle of wine with two glasses and a tray with a platter of cookies, a bowl of gumdrops, a bowl of red and green chocolate candies, several candy canes and an unopened Advent calendar. Light shook his head when he saw the sugary spread but couldn't begrudge the man his sweets when he'd been keeping his word to eat a more balanced diet in front of Auréliane, including much-bemoaned vegetables.

However, he couldn't help commenting, pointing at the Advent calendar, "You're supposed to open one every day, you know."

L picked up the calendar, clutching it protectively and looking rather scandalized. "If I did that, I would only have _one _chocolate per day instead of _twenty-four _now," he stated as though Light's suggestion was that of a lunatic. Light raised a brow and then turned away so that L wouldn't see the amused smirk he was having difficulty containing. He really ought to have known better than to remark on L's sweets and the eating thereof.

"So which one do you want?" Light inquired, crouching in front of the cabinet under the TV which housed a wealth of DVD's.

"The second," replied L, having set down the calendar and now uncorking the wine bottle.

Light looked over his shoulder to raise a brow again at the other man. "You just want to ogle Jimmy Stewart."

"But I will be thinking about and cuddling with you," L stated, eyes wide with false innocence as he poured. Light rolled his own eyes but pulled out the DVD anyway, popping it in and joining L on the couch. L handed Light one of the glasses as they sat down, and they gently clinked the crystal together.

"Love and cheers, L."

"Love and cheers, Light." They each took a sip and then shared a long, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, L reached over to snag the bowl of gumdrops, settling it in his lap as he nestled into Light who wrapped an arm around him. Together they watched the movie and drank their wine, occasionally speaking and L unsuccessfully attempting to force-feed Light a gumdrop or cookie.

From around a corner, a pair of hazel eyes took in the scene and then disappeared as their daughter quietly snuck back into her room. It was one of Auréliane's favorite things to see her fathers so cozy and snuggly together, a memory she could cherish forever.

And Santa could never beat that.

* * *

AN: Squee!! They have a daughter! ^_^! I know I wrote it, but that just makes me so happy... I'm so silly...

By the way, super-delicious cookies for you if you can figure out what movie it is that L and Light are watching. I'll give you a hint: It's the second in a series of six.

I hope you all have a merry holiday season; that you can look back on the old year with fondness; and look forward to the new one with anticipation. :)

Originally written 01 Dec. '08


End file.
